The prior art teaches the use of a label placed around the neck of a container of a consumer product for intended purposes such as advertising, promotion, container sealing, contents identification, and directions for use. Such labels are visible to a user when taken off a store shelf and when purchased. The prior art is universal in this respect because the manufacturer or distributor of the product generally wishes the consumer to see the label which is to mutual advantage. Containers also universally have contents information and use-instructions printed on labels affixed to their exterior surfaces. However, although such affixed instructions may be critical to the successful use of a product, as for instance with medications, often labels are not read or may be improperly understood and followed, and this can be harmful; or even life-threatening in unusual circumstances. Therefore, a need exists for improving the impact of a presentation of product information, warnings, cautions and so forth to gain the maximum attention of a consumer or other product user at the point of use where the user is most subject to accepting and understanding important directions. The apparatus of this disclosure overcomes the above problems and has further advantages as described in the following detailed description and related drawing figures.